Addicted
by 13scarlett13
Summary: One last time" were her last words...or where they? this is not a oneshot, i will wright more! KagsXInu bad at summaries, please read though!
1. Not so happy endings

Kagome walked down the wet muddy path, she was alone once again, everything was going great they killed Naraku, and Sango got married to Mirokou, as for her, well…Inuyasha left forever. He left for her, that cold woman.

It's like you're a drugIt's like you're a demon I can't face downIt's like I'm stuckIt's like I'm running from you all the time

'why, why Inuyasha it's like I cant breath, all I can see is you…cant you understand that I am addicted to you, and without you I am nothing…please Inuyasha, please come back!'

And I know I let you have all the powerIt's like the only company I seek Is misery all around

kagome cried harder with every word of her thought. A month has passed and everybody knew he would never come back. That just hurt her even more, she walked with her hands swinging freely at her side, she knew the end of this story…at first it was a fairytale but in the end it will be tragedy, for her…as for everyone else it would be a "Happily Ever After"

It's like you're a leechSucking the life from meIt's like I can't breatheWithout you inside of me

kagome tripped and fell face down into the mud, clutching her invisible heart. She looked up, she was ,determined just to see him one more last time… 'one last time.' she thought.

And I know I let you have all the powerAnd I realize I'm never gonna quit You over time

She got up, it seemed that she was walking with death it self. So hand in hand she walked with death, down the path, she than walked to the great western castle, the whether was crying, almost begging for her to reconsider, but nothing would stop her 'only if he wants me ba… no don't think like that, stop putting hope into your heart it already hurts.

It's like I can't breatheIt's like I can't see anythingNothing but youI'm addicted to youIt's like I can't thinkWithout you interupting meIn my thoughtsIn my dreamsYou've taken over meIt's like I'm not meIt's like I'm not me

He is happy without you.' she peeked behind a bush, she was in her red and white kimono, mud decorated her all around and her hair, her hair were now out of her high ponytail, they stuck to her face like cement, but she paid them no attention. She walked up from the bushes to the front door. At that time a figure approached laughing from the door, it was Inuyasha, he was in a black kimono, with a white male dog surrounding it, he than sniffed the air and looked into kagomes way, his eyes widened in shock, what would she think, would she think that he never loved her? But little did he know, that she already knew that. His one stripes on each side of his cheeks. His golden eyes held fear. Kagome smiled tiredly. And whispered "One last time."

It's like I'm lostIt's like I'm giving up slowlyIt's like you're a ghost that's haunting meLeave me alone! And I know these voices in my headAre mine aloneAnd I know I'll never change my waysIf I don't give you up now

he heard her, and fear overtook his whole body, what does she mean last time? Kagome than walked a little bit back. When she saw that he did not follow her moves, she was glad that she did not hope for him to take her back. What did she do? She wanted to know desperately. "I am sorry Inuyasha, its all my fault." she whispered this time Inuyasha took one step forward. Again she smiled faintly and took out a dagger in her sleeve, suddenly everything made sense. He watched her in slow motion, though he knew it was all happening too fast, he ran to her to stop her, but she had already pierced her skin, and hit her heart. Suddenly the pain got even more painful, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

It's like I can't breatheIt's like I can't see anythingNothing but youI'm addicted to youIt's like I can't thinkWithout you interrupting meIn my thoughtsIn my dreamsYou've taken over meIt's like I'm not meIt's like I'm not me

She started falling back, but just before she closed her eyes she saw Kikiyo looking coldly at her, but there was something else she was pregnant. "One last time."

I'm hooked on youI need a fixI can't take itJust one more hitI promise I can deal with itI'll handle it, quit itJust one more timeThen that's itJust a little bit more to get me through this

she whispered, as she forever closed her eyes, but before she could fully collapse her limp dead body collapsed onto Inuyasha arms, his eyes full of overwhelming pain and forgotten tears. "Kagome, you didn't do anything wrong…I did, and I realize it too late." he whispered, kagomes dead body released one last tear. What have I done, why did I leave her alone, I knew all along that it would end like this, why did I not prevent it? Why? Suddenly he heard her voice whisper "You cant have both Inuyasha, I had to choose for you." with that he cried even more.

I'm hooked on youI need a fixI can't take itJust one more hitI promise I can deal with itI'll handle it, quit itJust one more timeThen that's itJust a little bit more to get me through this

As his whole majestic figure withered and trembled with pain. He touched her face but it was not desame, she was a stranger now, he touched his cheek to hers. He suddenly knew what to do. So he ran forward ignoring his wife's callings to him.

It's like I can't breatheIt's like I can't see anythingNothing but youI'm addicted to youIt's like I can't thinkWithout you interrupting meIn my thoughtsIn my dreamsYou've taken over meIt's like I'm not meIt's like I'm not me


	2. Awakening

Inuyasha ran full speed, towards Seshomouru castle. He knew he could change this whole thing, so he clutched kagomes hopeless body, as he came nearer to his brothers castle. He stopped right by the gates and looked at kagomes figure, his eyes softened. 'I love you kagome…I'm sorry for not figuring it out.' Seshomouru came to view, as he glanced at the figure his half brother Inuyasha was holding for dear life. He opened the gates and looked into her cold face, his eyes immediately softened. He than glared at his brother, knowing to well it was his fault, without any words spoken he took the body from Inuyasha's hands and he nudged his head in motion to follow him, they immediately went to the spare bedroom, where Seshomouru put her on the futon, he gently placed a very soft pillow under her head, he let Inuyasha sit by her, while he went to go fetch his tensaiga. Seshomouru came back in moments. Clutching the sword, that was being dependent on. Inuyasha got up, and slightly closed the door behind him. He sighed heavily his golden eyes glowing in the dark as well as his full demon markings(yeah that's right full demon! markings! What the shikon no tama did not just disappear! To all those readers who hate me-you know who you are!) he looked to his right than to his left cautiously, "You may come in now, Inuyasha." Seshomouru cold voice descendent from the other side of the door. Inuyasha practically ran into the room. He stumbled to his knees by kagomes bed. Without taking his eyes away from the now peach colored figure he kindly whispered to his brother "Thank you, Seshomouru!" Seshomouru only nodded, and exited the room. There in the silent room the only sound that permeated the surroundings was her steady breathing, and his heavy ones. Inuyasha smiled to himself, now he had the power to change the ending! Morning came slowly, as Inuyasha layed on the floor asleep. He was dreaming of her! Sun blistened on her eyelashes as she opened her peaceful stormy eyes(yes they are blue…shut up!) she found herself staring at the person she loved the most the one, that hurt her when she was with him, but hurt her even more when she wasn't with him! She smiled as she reached her hand and slightly brushed her hands across his tense forehead, swiping the strings of hair from his closed eyes. But much to her dismay, he opened his eyes slowly from the movement. He than suddenly stared right into her eyes, they were full of happiness, and love.

What happens next, well patience and you will find out!!!!!


End file.
